The Big Bad Wolf
by Von Uriken
Summary: Kim finds herself at the mercy of a big bad wolf.  That's bad enough, but even worse is that this ones name is Shego.
1. Chapter 1

I'm always too serious about my work. This is an attempt to not be. Though it's not a great attempt, but that could just be my opinion as a serious working-er-person.

* * *

"Now, Shego, behold!" The insane blue man pulled off the cover of his newest plot demonstration, cackling madly at his mercenary lieutenant watched on.

"Nice, Doc. I'm actually impressed." She replied.

The doctor in question wheeled around, pointing an accusing finger at her from across the room. "Quiet! I don't care what you say, this will surely work!" She raised an eyebrow at him across the room, waiting as the look of understanding slowly sunk into his confused features. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said I'm impressed, Doctor D. It's not often I see you make something that can actually work."

That alone seemed to be enough to send the man off the edge. He twirled away from her, a look of glee plastered on his face. Saying it was odd watching a grown man do a ballet with his eyes closed and a shark's grin would be an understatement for anyone except for Shego.

"See, this is why I can't give you any compliments," she called to deaf ears as he twirled past her.

-Big- +BAD+ -Wolf-

"Kimmie-cub, honey? Are you busy?" Calling up before her as she crested the stairs and rounded the corner to her daughter's room, Anne was a uncharacteristic flurry of activity. She had her ear rings in one hand and a tube of lipstick in the other, fixing her hair in the next moment.

"No, I'm free all night," Kim grumbled. She popped her head out of the door, looking rather cross to her mother, who pursed her freshly stained lips in reply.

"Don't give me that look, honey. Isn't it your fault?" The older Possible scolded, patting her daughter on the head. The younger one didn't seem to enjoy the affection at the moment, and swatted her away with her good arm.

"My fault? Isn't it that robot's fault? It's not like I forced it to kick me."

"Well, let's not get into that right now-"

"I know, you two should have fun on your date, don't worry about me." Kim cut in, before letting her gaze glance over her mother. "You look great, by the way."

"Thank you. You know, your dad actually fit into his old tux. I seem to have gained some weight though," even saying this she reached down and lifted her chest, which almost seemed to bust out of the tiny white dress she was wearing.

"Mom!" Kim turned away, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Just, have fun, and whatever you do don't tell me about it."

"Okay, thanks. Listen, I hate to ask you this, but-"

Kim perked up, cutting off her mom with a wide grin. "You need me to do something?"

Just laughing at the injured girl's sudden youth, Anne couldn't help but remember that yes, this was the girl who saved the world on a daily basis and not just her bashful daughter. Of course she would want to get out of the house instead of nursing a broken wrist alone all night.

"I was supposed to have those folders on the coffee table in the hospital director's office by sundown, but the anniversary came up. I don't suppose you could run it over to her?"

A hasty nod was her response. "That's what, four miles at least?"

Pursing her lips, Anne scolded, "Don't overdo it. I know how you get, and you need to let that heal. No fighting, no rushing. I'm sure walking will do you some good, but anything else..."

"I know, I know... I'll be good, mom."

"Okay, thanks. Your father and I are going now, don't stay up too long either. We might be busy [censored]-"

"Mom!"

"-until late."

-Little- +Red+ -Hood-

It was getting chilly outside. It had been cloudy all day, and now that the sun was lowering slowly into the horizon, a cool moisture had spread across the land. Having expected this, Kim had donned one of her thicker red hoodies and set out.

It was quite a distance from home to her mom's work, down a hill then across the residential portion of the suburbs and the labs that held her dad's workplace. She was about to set out on this wonderful jog when she noticed a figure walking down the sidewalk towards her.

"Hey, Monique!" Kim called. It was a little odd for one of her best friends to be out at this time of the evening on this side of town, especially since she lived on the other side and everything she considered fun was over there. But weirder things had happened.

"Oh, hey- um, girl! What ar- What you up to?" The teen awkwardly balanced her bundle, several cardboard mailing boxes for pictures, Kim would guess, and stuttered. Also unlike Monique to stutter.

"Not much, mom asked me to take this down to the hospital."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess the hospital director needs them. Maybe I'll ask when I'm there."

"Sounds good. Hey, can you take these down to the post office when you go by? Just slip them in the outgoing."

"Of course." Kim just stood and smiled while Monique shuffled the packages, light enough to be holding pictures of pages, as she'd guessed, into her arm. It wasn't too much trouble compared to just holding the folders her mom had given her, and the post office wouldn't take her more than another fifteen minutes or so.

"Thanks, girl, you're a life-saver." Smiling back, they waved and Monique continued on her way. It was a bit odd of a meeting, especially that grin Monique gave her as they were parting.

Kim couldn't help but muse to herself, "I wonder where she's going."

-Big- +Bad+ -Wolf-

It took Kim longer than she thought to reach the hospital. The sun had just dropped below the skyline, plunging the world in a dark blue hue. The moon had yet to rise, but the street lights were enough to make the end of her journey comfortable and set a calm mood. It reminded her of those old movies where the characters had dinner by candle-light, for some reason. It also made her wish she had someone to have that sort of date with.

Shaking off the darker turn of her thoughts, she headed inside the hospital. As always, the lights were on and much of the staff was still there, but it was practically empty this late. Middleton was not a city known for its injuries, when Kim wasn't involved

The staff were well acquainted with the young Possible, ushering her on after she entered up to the fourth floor where the staff rooms were. She ended up in front of the modest office of the hospital director, a kind and eloquent old lady she'd spent many hours with over her hospital stays.

Just as she raised her fist to knock on the door she was interrupted by a voice on the other side. "Come in, I won't talk to a faceless construct." The old woman said.

Kim obliged. "Faceless construct?"

"Door." An old woman if ever there was one, she had white hair that was cut to a shoulder length and curled up, glasses with odd, angular frames, and a kindly tone with just a hint of grouchiness to it. "I've talked to too many doors in my life to spend the rest of it amusing young folks when they knock."

"You haven't changed at all, Miss Credible." Kim could only smile at the old woman's sense of humor.

"Neither have you, Miss Possible. Now, what can I help you with?"

Kim stepped forward, handing the last manila folder in her hands over. "You wanted my mom to give you this, but it's her anniversary tonight."

"Ah, thank you," Credible replied, taking the folder. She left Kim standing there for several minutes, nothing to do but twiddle her fingers and glance around the room. "You wanted something?"

"Well, what's in it?"

"Ha! It's just like you not to even look in a folder you carry from your home." The old woman opened it up, pushing her glasses down her nose to glance over them. Kim found herself staring into the woman's eyes. She could swear Miss Credible's eyes were a odd golden color, with little flecks of olive in it, but they were apparently a deep forest green. "To be honest, I don't know."

"I thought you knew everything." Kim joked, to which the old woman should have replied; "That's just what we old people tell to all the young ones."

Instead, it was, "Oh, if only."

Credible looked up after a moment of glancing over the documents in the folder, finding the young Possible uncomfortably close. She was leaning over the desk, staring straight down at her. The sudden gulp the old woman let off wasn't unnoticed, but there wasn't fear in her eyes. There was a fire.

"My, what green eyes you have," Kim said, seemingly enthralled in them.

"Contacts, my dear, all the better to see you with."

"And what long nails you have," she muttered. It was true, her hands were long, nails stretching out like talons as they gripped the folder.

She was smiling, taunting Kim with her eyes. "All the better to grip with, my child."

Staring down at her hands like she was, it didn't take Kim all that long to notice that under the cloth of her doctor's coat, the skin of the old woman's wrists were smooth and green. "And what green skin you have."

"Would you believe a freak accident?"

Kim snorted. "Where is she?"

The fake old woman rolled her eyes. She should have known that Kim wouldn't fall for it at this distance. "She's in my care, Princess." Even without the pet name, the voice that came out was unmistakable.

"Shego..."

"Easy now, Princess," Shego called, lifting her hands in a sign of peace. They slithered and twisted, changing until what was left was a green and black catsuit and the face of her arch rival staring back at her. "I've got you beat, we both know that."

A growl was her reply.

"I'm not here to fight, anyway."

"And just what are you here for?" Kim didn't seem to believe her in the least.

"Well, little miss Rider hoodie," Shego placed a finger against Kim's chest, reminding her just how close she was, still leaning over the desk. It also reminded Kim that her red hoodie did, in fact, say Rider in bold white letters across the front. "I guess you could call me the big bad wolf. You know what they say about the big bad wolf, right?"

"She just wants to eat me," her rival growled.

"Sounds delightful," Shego mused quietly to herself. It took Kim a moment before she blushed a bright pink, stretching from ear to ear. "But the big bad wolf has a problem, she's scared to eat little red Rider hoodie in public or the hunters will chase her again."

"What is this about, Shego?" Kim barked. It seemed that pushing herself towards her enemy was a bad idea though, a moment later she found herself pinned against the desk, Shego straddling her from above.

"Tsk, tsk. Getting impatient, Princess?" It was a bad time for Kim to remember that the medication for her wrist sapped most of her strength, especially with Shego's finger over her lips. "I've spent a long time watching you dance in front of me, Kimmie." The way she talked was a low, husky growl. Surprisingly, it made Kim more afraid than any shout of rage could. "Always preaching equality. If someone has a chance for something, everyone should have that, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kim squeaked, "But your chance at freedom is long gone."

"Freedom? No, this is about you, Princess." That confused Kim. This was about extortion, right? Attack Kim when she's injured and get her to get whatever you want. "Well, the big bad wolf has a fancy little toy that lets her run out in public again without getting hunted, and she really wants to test it out. Do you hate me, Kimmie?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't really know you," Kim admitted. Outside of work and the occasional incident like the Miss Go debacle, Kim didn't know Shego.

"Then don't I get a chance?"

"What?"

"Do I get a chance to let you know me?"

Even in her confusion, trying her hardest to understand what the woman was asking, apparently it wasn't about freedom or world domination, that much she could tell, Kim became aware of one very important fact. A set of teeth raked across the skin of her exposed neck, sending a shock wave of tingling electricity up her spine. She'd never felt anything like that before, it almost sent her mind into overdrive. She didn't even have time to rage against Shego for sucking on her neck either, the thoughts just didn't come.

"I'll pick you up Friday at six. Dress casual and don't be late."

"What?"

The disoriented girl managed to slowly push herself into a sitting position. After those last whispered words, Shego had vanished without a trace, no doubt using that new optic camouflage to escape unnoticed. Or she could have just jumped out the window or walked out the door, Kim's head was spinning way too much for her to guess.

Another ten minutes were spent juggling the words Shego had spoken in her head to no avail before she realized she wasn't alone. Looking up she saw the director of the hospital, Miss Credible.

"And just what are you doing on my desk?" The old woman asked.

"Huh?" Kim asked. Her head was still spinning. It couldn't have been... She blinked, touching the warm mark on her neck. "Um... Mom said... And then, jogged here, and woozy now. Shego!"

Credible nodded, pushing open one of Kim's eyes and peering inside. One thing Kim was aware of was odd, golden circles staring back at her. "She should have told you not to jog on those pain pills we gave you. Well, I'm sure she did, but you just didn't listen."

"Shego..." Kim muttered before collapsing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I'm back. Kind of, at least. College is a pain, and it keeps me from my free time, but I think my readers here could help me a bit. See, I've got this twenty page research paper due, and to finish it I need 150 replies to a survey. So, here's what I propose, if my wonderful readers can fill out the survey on Google real quick, and I get 150 replies out of , it should save me enough time to start writing again. If all goes well, and I finish this quick enough, I'll update my stories. That is, Canadian Wedding, The Night is Lonely, Lost in Space, Big Bad Wolf, and even some of my smaller stories like In the Cold. All you've got to do is take five or ten minutes to go to my profile, click on the survey link, fill it out, and submit. That easy, all confidential, no strings attached. You help me out, I dance for your amusement, everyone wins.

Please and thank you. Now, onto the story. **~VLU**

* * *

"Now, Shego, behold!" The slight deja-vu and shock of seeing her boss dressed like a eighties disco-pimp almost threw Shego through a loop. Well, it might have, but she didn't let it show, instead settling on a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we were taking over the world today, not going out for Halloween." She remarked snidely. It wasn't even Halloween, or at least she didn't think it was, since that was on a Monday and this was most obviously a Friday.

Drakken regarded her with a blank stare, as if chewing over her words after the other day's praise. Finally he spoke; "Halloween? Nonsense! Camille called for a night on the town. Something about how she needed her "sugar daddy" to show her the sights." Drakken explained, complete with air-quotes.

Rolling her eyes, Shego finally remembered, around the dazzling white sequin pants Drakken had opted for, why she was here. It was Friday, and she was taking this Friday off from taking over the world. There were things to meet and people to do, after all.

"Alright, Doc, I'll help out. But just this one time."

"Help?" Repeated Drakken as he positioned a hefty bottle of cologne. "I never said I needed help."

A hand landed on his right before he could press the nozzle down. "Never had to, Doc."

-Big- +BAD+ -Wolf-

When Shego had shoved him out the door an hour later, the change had been immeasurable. Gone were the sequin bell-bottoms, the massive white-fur coat, and deep v-neck shirt. In its place was a more respectable outfit; the finest Armani jeans, a plain button-down, and a dark blazer.

He didn't stick out like a sore thumb, but with Shego's coaxing, the blue goof didn't look half bad. If she played for that team, she might have even called him hot. Of course, that didn't stop her from making sure he would roll around in any filth on his way out. You never could be sure with males.

But that was just a distraction, and she didn't let him and his date distract her from herself and hers. By the time six PM rolled around, she had already idled her Camaro just down the street to give herself a moment to calm her nerves and show up fashionably late. It wouldn't be any use to blow her Princess' mind only to show off how desperate Shego was for her, after all.

With the few moments to wait, she couldn't help but let her mind drift. Almost instantly she was wondering what the other girl was thinking inside that house.

Inside the Possible residence, the girl in question had the slight misfortune of not thinking at all. She had worked herself into a slight daze considering the possibilities; whether or not she had dreamed up the encounter the other day, whether or not to call in the army (ect.), and there was some problem processing the information that was trying vainly to settle inside her. With Ron still on vacation with Yori and Monique doing her own thing, there was no one to give words to her thoughts.

Somehow she ended up in front of her bathroom mirror, fussing over the light blouse she'd picked with her jeans. Randomly picked, that is. As in, with no intention of going on a date in. As in, coincidence.

Another coincidence, as far as she was concerned, was how her mind somehow wandered while she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't getting ready to impress Shego, only to turn her down. One second she was thinking that, another second her face was flushed and the image of Shego looking down on her, eyes husky under the hair that fell between them, was burning in her brain.

Kim had to splash her face with cold water. There was no alternative there. "Just turning her down," she told herself. After another splash of cold water, the image had receded to memory, and she took to drying herself. "Just turning her down." A moment later she was applying a light layer of blush.

Six PM came and went with little fanfare. Kim spent the entire time watching the clock (since this was her rival and she had to be ready in case something happened, no other reason, honest), and was just starting to calm down almost ten minutes later when the doorbell rung downstairs.

She shot bolt-upright in her room, hearing her mother answer the door vaguely across the house. She couldn't quite hear who she was talking to, but as soon as she started to relax again, she heard her name called.

"Kimmie-cub! Your friend is here!" Her mom called, before bowing off into the kitchen for a quick snack.

Leaving her room, much less crossing the house, seemed like a much more daunting task than she ever figured it should be. It took her quite a while to work up the nerve, but eventually she found herself tentatively descending the stairs. What waited for her at the bottom was not, and was, Shego.

He was a looker, that much was sure. The roguish charm of Hirotaka and the smoothness of Josh Mankey, all mixed into a nice, lean package. If it wasn't for the eyes and the dangerous, if casual, stance, she might have figured it to be someone else entirely.

"Princess," Shego purred.

Kim didn't miss her eyes as they appreciated what was before them. Surprisingly, she didn't mind it as much as she should have. What she did mind was something else. "Change."

"Hmm?"

"I know you, Shego." A slight overstatement, but Kim didn't let it play onto her face. "You're not going to trick me into thinking you're a gentleman."

"Of all the things to take offense to. Maybe you do play for the right team, Princess." She retorted. It was uncanny how she could make her voice, normally so cynical and condescending, purr like that. It felt like the noise itself was working its way down from Kim's ears, flushing her face with heat, then tightening its grip on her lungs. Unfortunately for her, the heat didn't stop there.

It took Kim three seconds for her to work her mind around the uncomfortable feelings permeating her body and comprehend Shego's words. Shego could see the gears working in the teen's brain. She could even see the precise moment Kim got the joke when her brow raised and her mouth shot open. "Shego!" She hissed. "This has nothing to do with... that... You're just trying to trick me. I've had my psych classes, you're not getting under my head.

The male before her cocked and eyebrow and stepped forward. Kim automatically tensed back, but froze in place when Shego's next step was accented by the sudden sight of -his- clothes slipping away like dust and -his- skin shimmering into a lighter, thinner, and much curvier version of itself. It took Shego four steps to cover the distance between the two of them, and at the end of that time Kim found herself looking down, swallowing, as the older woman leaned over her with a predatory smile.

Shego had changed alright, and the change was just as bad as her last version had been. She looked like Shego, just more normal. Light, smooth peach skin with sparkling blue eyes and raven dark hair that framed her natural curves perfectly. She also had the lowest-cut blouse Kim had ever seen on the woman, and Kim had seen her in a bikini before.

"Is that so, Princess?" Shego purred, leaning in closer. Her eyes seemed to cloud over, a smoky presence that told Kim she was taking in everything she saw being this close, and imaging everything she would do.

A swallow resounded between them. Someones throat had just gone very dry.

"I'm not going to get inside your head?" The woman purred again. A she-wolf, Kim realized. That's all she was.

She leaned closer again. Soon enough the view Kim had down her rival's top disappeared behind the skin of her face and the dark, silky hair. Less than an inch remained between the two. All of her senses were going wild, she could feel the occasional lock of hair stroke across bare skin, could feel the heat radiating off her, piercing Kim again on a great expedition down her body, could smell the amazing blend of flowers and fruit that made up the woman right now. She could even feel her breath, lightly tickling across her lips, and taste it entering her. Air spreading slowly out, across Shego's lips and into Kim's.

Shego's lips looked soft. Her skin looked soft. Kim had the unconscious urge to see just how soft, but her eyes snapped up from where they had been looking (which just so happened to be the spot Shego's cleavage had occupied seconds ago) and caught that gaze. It ensnared her.

"We'll see..." before now, Kim would have never believed words could have the texture of smoke, "Kim." The last word was just barely a breath, but it sent shivers down Kim's spine.

And just like that, Shego gave her a quick smile and turned. She disappeared out the door with a accentuated swagger, leaving a rather wide-eyed Possible to slump against the wall and slide slowly down it.

Her body had most definitely rebelled against her. That was the only way to explain it. That was the only reason her mind could have been shut down so easily.

-Big- +BAD+ -Wolf-

Shego had to get out of there. Being that close to Kim was definitely wearing on her self control. She was just about to lose it and jump the redhead (not that she figured Kim would have minded right then) when she pulled together a strategic retreat to her car.

The sun was already setting outside. Cool air was settling in across the valley, signifying that soon winter would have fully arrived and snow would soon blanket the landscape. It didn't matter to her though, that wasn't the reason she was shaking as she settled down into the driver's seat.

Never. Never had she been that close to the object of her affections without adrenaline and endorphins pushing away the building feelings. She hadn't thought this out well enough, apparently. She couldn't control herself. She was sure Kim had realized that, with just how she was acting.

After a few minutes to calm herself, which mostly consisted of sitting in her car biting her hand to rein in her hormones, the door handle clicked and the cabin filled with light for a brief few seconds. Kim slid in the seat beside her quietly and more than a little awkwardly. Shego could see her through the reflection in the windshield. She'd donned a jacket to combat the chill and refused to so much as turn her head anywhere near the left, where Shego sat.

"Before-" Kim started, though she had to check her voice to keep it from cracking and start again, this time quieter, "-before you go ahead and make any assumptions, I haven't agreed to anything."

From the second Kim had got into the car Shego had been watching her. Her battle with herself and whatever inner-monologue she'd been taking part in was long-since forgotten. All that mattered right now was how stunning the girl in her car, going on a date with her, really was.

"You're the one who got in the car, Princess," Shego replied with a smile.

"I'm just here to keep an eye on you, and... because..."

Shego raised and eyebrow as Kim let her sentence drift off. In the meantime, she fired up the Camaro and put it in gear. "Because?"

"Because... Maybe you were right. Maybe you do deserve a chance."

If Kim had looked to the side, she could have seen a smile spread across Shego's face. Not the predatory smile of before, but a wide, happy smile that Shego reserved for whenever Kim came into sight.

As it was, she stared awkwardly out the window as her house drew back out of sight. "So, where are we going?"

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? Want more? Spend just a few minutes of your day helping out with my survey and I'll give you more. If you get your friends to help and the survey responses jump any, I'll even let people request stories for me to update, chapters for me to write, or something they want to see. **~VLU**


End file.
